Vacation gone Bad
by L.M.D.A.A
Summary: Sakura's going on her yearly 'vacation' to see some old friends. But someone steps in and tries to tame her. Will they? See for yourself! Sorry the summary   sucks - -'  Rating and Title may change depending on you!
1. Chapter 1

**L.M.D.A.A – Hi peoples *dodges keyboards and monitors* I'M SORRY~ T^T I know I should be doing my other story, but I'm working on it! I had this in my noggin for a year at least until finally putting it up in words. **

**Sakura - Did the chapter title say _biting? _Who's being bit, hope it's not me.**

**L.M.D.A.A – Nonononono. _You _will be the one biting.**

**Sakura - O.O look I know that I can be mean sometimes but seriously?**

**L.M.D.A.A – Yes, seriously. **

**And now, for the moment we all dread….**

**I don't own any characters at all…. Y.Y Darn it**

* * *

><p>-BANG! BANG! BANG!-<p>

"Hmm~ go away." I mumbled sleepily

"Not until you get your ass out of bed and pack for your trip!" Tsunade yelled from outside my door. I go on a 'trip' every time I need a vacation. And my trips lead to the same place every time to visit some close friends. "It's too troublesome to do that right now."

"You have been hanging out with Shikamaru too much Sakura. Now hurry up I have a team coming in an hour to receive their mission and I don't think you'd like them to see you in your pajamas if you go out of the room now do you." She said in a teasing voice. Oh, I forget to mention that I live in the Hokage tower.

"Ugh, fine!" hoping she went away I started to get dressed. I was wearing a tight quarter sleeved black shirt with a red hoodie that stops a few inches under my breasts with fishnet covering the rest to my black biker shorts and my black heels(like Tsunade's) thankfully inner has a late wakeup call, she can be vicious without- "Oops, can't forget this." I realized, as I began to put on my eye patch to cover my left eye, I stated to remember the last time I forgot it. I shivered at the thought of inner on a bloodsucking spree… Did I also forget to mention I'm a vampire?

"Sakura, I have those sealing scrolls you wanted for packing." Shizune announced, and tossed the scrolls at me (And of course I caught them. I would be a terrible ninja if I couldn't catch a few scrolls).

"Ah. Thank you Shizune-nee." As I started packing the essentials and a few personal things for me to show my friends on my trip, I started getting a headache and looked toward the clock, "uh-oh, looks like inner's up."

_'_**_Ah~ what I miss.'_**

_'Nothing important, just packing.'_

_'_**_Boring.'_**

_'I was wondering what Chibi-Tegra would like, more cigars or a new set of knives.'_

_'_**_Go with the knives, she needs something to throw at that annoying count of hers.'_**

_'True.' I would insert evil grin here 'Can't wait to see if her aim is better yet.'_

* * *

><p>[In the Hokages office]<p>

"Are you ready Sakura? Do you have everything?"

"Yep, everything." I reassured Tsunade. 'You ready inner? And remember, I'll get you blood _after_ the flight.'

'**Yeah yeah just lift the patch already, we haven't flown in ages.'**

"See ya later Tsunade." I gave her a two finger solute while lifting my eye patch and sprouting my blood wings.

"You bet you will, or I'll haunt you if I die." She replied in a teasing tone.

"I think I'll hold you to that."

[Entering England]

_'Dang that was a long flight, did the land move or something?'_

_'_**_Naw, you're just getting fat.'_**

_'…You do realize that you just insulted yourself right?'_

_'_**_S-shut up.'_**

_'Ha! I win! Oh look, were almost at the manor.'_

[Inside a blimp]

"Target on site sir."

"Good, now capture her."

"Fire the net!"

[Back with Sakura]

"Hmm~ now how shall we enter this ti- SHIT!" I screamed as a net of Silver came down on me, effectively dousing my powers in my weaker state. "What the Hell is going on!" I looked up to find my captor was apparently somebody in a blimp, because that my new found friends, is what I'm being pulled towards. _'Wait, are those people sliding down the net? Damn they are.'_

_'_**_Oooo~ he's sexy'_**

_'Which one? The blond or the one with the hat.'_

_'_**_Well, I guess they're both sexy… But I like the one in the hat best.'_**

_'Inner, you're drooling.'_

_'_**_What? Can't I drool over a hot guy?'_**

_'Yeah, when were __not__ trapped on the inside of a blimp.'_

_'…_**_ok fine'_**

_'Thank you._' I said mentally, didn't want people to think I was crazy. Suddenly I had a hand over my face. And I, having a nice row of pearly white _sharp_ teeth now that the patch was off, bit it.

"OW!" yelled an unfamiliar voice, he let go of my face but decided to hang me upside-down by my foot with his _uninjured_ hand. "Wud ya do that for!"

"Oh quiet Jan, you're the one who put your hand on her face."

"Hello~ I'm right here." I quipped in, annoyed by them talking about me while I was right there.

"Oh shut up girlie." _Jan_ snapped at me. "Why don't you take her Luke, I can't wait to see where she bites you."

"How about," I started calmly "You both LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed and started tearing into the hanger's metal with my hands. And suddenly I found _another _hand on my face, but this one didn't obscure my vision. I looked up to see who I'd be biting next and found a handsome blonde young male with cat ears and a tail. "What in the world?"

"Please don't bite my comrades anymore miss…" he trailed off. I sighed and smiled, he reminded me of myself when I was a fledgling, always trying to be polite. He also had a nice air about him. "Sakura, you can call me Sakura."

"Ah, thank you Sakura!" he chirped with a cute smile

"Oi! How come she didn't bite him!"

[At Hellsing manor]

"Where the hell is she, she's an hour late!" Cursed a blond female. "She's never late in getting here." The blond worried and fretted over the missing person for over half an hour till an aged butler with long black hair in a ponytail came in. "Walter, has there been any sign of Sakura?"

"No madam, but a letter from the queen has arrived, requesting an audience with her in a few days."

[Back on the blimp]

"What the hell is this thing?" I asked, referring to the collar around my neck. I was worried, considering it attached to my eye patch.

"I guess you could call it a shock collar for vampires." Said Doctor, I was introduced to everyone on the ship after being chained up and brought to the… cockpit? I think that's what they call it.

"And just _why _am I wearing this?" I hissed not liking missing my meet-up with Integra. "Because I have an appointment that I am terribly late to."

"Now now my dear, all your appointments will be run by Millenium from now on." Doctor chuckled in a very similar Orochimaru like fashion.

"What was that?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice "I dare you to say that again." I told him cracking my knuckles. I tolerated capturing me in a net, chaining me up and putting a _shock collar_ on me. But telling me that I can't leave and go see Chibi-Tegra? Uh-uh.

_'It. Is. On!'_

I pounced hissing on the attack, and as I took out a kunai to sever Doctors head he pulled out the remote of my shock collar.

BEEP.

"AHHH!"A wave of pain hit my left eye as he pressed the button, and I was certain that everyone for miles could hear it. My eye was hurting like never before, and while black dots danced across my vision I wondered if I will even get to see Integra again.

[At Hellsing manor… again]

"Now that everyone is here, I must tell you that we will be paying a visit to the queen soon. With things the way they are… Alucard, Seras, Pip, Walter, and myself will attend this meeting." Integra announced to everyone, thinking something might go wrong, she told Pip to have his men ready for action outside the castle unless permitted to e inside. "Are there any que-AHHH!" everyone turned their heads toward the windows and wondered who would be in this much pain.

"Madam… do you think it's…" Walter trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Yes, I am certain it's her, but what is going on? Why is not here if she is so close, and _why _is she in pain!"

* * *

><p>L.M.D.A.A - Well, I wanted It to be 2,000 words but this seemed like a good place to stop.<p>

Sakura - Why am I in pain!

LMDAA - It's part of the story ok! Deal with it!

Sakura - You're so mean! *Turns all chibi on me with dot tears*

LMDAA - Ah! Nonononono! I'm sorry ok!

Sakura - *Back to normal* Ha! I win!

LMDAA - *Sweatdrops* Heh, Why do I always fall for that. Oh! and remember!

1. I don't update regularly, because insperation never likes me on this crap

2. Flames are being fed to teh bunnehs, and willnot count as reviews

3. ...R&R Please!

P.S. Also if you come up with a better name, I might just change this one!


	2. Author note

**:A messege from L.M.D.A.A:**

**Hi all!... Hello?... -_-; I know you probably hate me right now,but I decided to look over my stories again and saw that the gramer was horrible and that there were random symbols every where. So I'm goinmg to write them**

** and try to find a beta for the finished chapters, I'm gunna try to write at least five chapters before I start publishing again, if you've read my profile you know why, and so that if I hav a block, it won't be as bad as not having **

**anything to update!**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I really need to do this :( I gives you all my trust not to lose hope in me!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
